kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoichiro Kuroi
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} |complex2= |name = Kyoichiro Kuroi |gender = Male |seasons = Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Drive |motif = Grasshopper |type = Villain (At first) Anti-Hero (most)/Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |cast = Mitsuhiro Oikawa |label = Kamen Rider 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider 3 }} is , making his first appearance in . He is the third Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker following the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2, that came before him decades ago. History Not much known about Kamen Rider 3 in the main live-action universe. It is only known his existence was caused by a timeline alteration in 1973. After the Double Riders defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker, Kamen Rider 3 later appeared before the riders and defeated them, allowing Shocker to rise again and changing the course of history itself, such as Kotaro Minami remained as BLACK, including brainwashes most of the riders like the young Royal Card Kamen Rider Leangle, and imprisoned Kamen Rider Blade, while most of the Riders remained the same to resist Shocker's new reign. Although Go Shijima, the Liner crews (notably from Den Liner and Zero Liner), Over Lord powered Kouta Kazuraba, and Shiro Kazami, manage to survive the effects. Because of this he is known as the "Rider who should never have existed". Later, he assists the other Kamen Riders in their battle against Shocker to find out what caused the timeline alteration and why he exists. Transformation To transform, Kyoichiro first throws his left arm at a diagonal to his right. He then rotates his arms in a clockwise motion before finally bringing his right arm in front of him at a bent position. Technique *Rider Kick Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt Vehicles *TriCyclone - 3's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoichiro Kuroi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider 3, his suit actor is .Eitoku's Twitter status Notes *Kamen Rider 3's suit colors are similar to that of the original Kamen Rider 1 suit, with differently colored eyes, muffler and belt. *Kamen Rider 3 has a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles with the Shocker logo carved on it, signifying his origin. *An earlier version of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in one of Shotaro Ishinomori's mangas, Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black. However, this 3 is not Kyoichiro, but rather Kazuya Taki. *A possible foreshadowing of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in , the prologue TV special for the previous Taisen movie. When the first three Showa Riders (#1, #2, and V3) make their appearance to help the , they perform a roll call. questions why V3 isn't just called Kamen Rider #3. *Currently, Kamen Rider 3 is the only Rider who's labeled as a Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei Rider, at the same time. *Interestingly, Kamen Rider 3`s scarf color more closely resembles the first Shocker Rider`s scarf instead of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3`s scarfs. *His design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. References Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Characters Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes